


Keep Starting Fires

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zett has dreamed of this over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Starting Fires

Zett has dreamed this before. Many times. He's loved Setsuna since they met, years ago, and wanting him just came as part of that. Zett has dreamed of kissing Setsuna all over his face, of peeling off Setsuna's clothing and making his face turn as red as his eyes. He's woken up profoundly unsatisfied, or else needing to wash his clothes.

But that has been the way it has been for years. He knows Setsuna is too young, even if he's more mature than humans far older than him. Zett is going to respect that no matter how much he'd like to pin his boyfriend to the nearest flat surface.

Are they getting closer to that lately? Zett doesn't know if he's been imagining that their kisses are getting longer, that Setsuna's hands are starting to wander. If he's wrong and he moves too quickly, he isn't sure how he's going to make it up to Setsuna. The last thing he wants to do is make him uncomfortable.

"Zett."

Zett realizes that he's been staring at Setsuna for a few minutes and snaps out of it. "Yeah?"

"I think there's something we should talk about." When Zett waits for Setsuna to go on, Setsuna fidgets, turning a little pink. "Um... When you and me, we..." He trails off into silence.

Zett blinks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and I have, for a while, so..."

"Setsuna?"

"I want to have sex with you," Setsuna blurts, then immediately covers his mouth. Into his hand he mumbles, "if that's all right with you."

Zett pinches himself. It hurts. Oh.

Setsuna lowers his hand. "Zett, you're staring again-"

Zett pounces, knocking Setsuna onto the floor as he kisses him deeply. It takes a moment for Setsuna to recover from his surprise and return the kiss, but there's no hesitation there.

Setsuna's jacket has too many zippers and buttons to be practical for taking off while still kissing someone breathless. Zett manages anyway, and Setsuna breaks the kiss both to breathe and to regard him with a small amount of awe. "How do you do that?"

"I've been undressing you in my dreams for years now. Do you think I haven't thought about how I'd do it?" Zett asks, poking Setsuna lightly in the chest. "Shirt off too."

An impish smile comes over Setsuna's face. "Only if you tell me what else you've thought about."

"Really? You want to know about everything else I've wanted to do to you for ages?" Zett leans back and smirks. "I could go on a long time about that, I might never get around to doing it to you."

Setsuna shrugs and answers, "Okay, not everything. Just the good parts."

"They're _all_ good parts, Setsuna. The part where you're moaning my name because you can't stop yourself from saying it as I go down on you? The part where I have you bent over on your bed and you're feeling good in places you didn't know you had before this?" Zett pauses. "Or what about the best part?"

Flushed and a bit hoarse, Setsuna asks, "What's the best part?"

"The part afterwards where you just cuddle and everything's right with the world," Zett replies, his expression softening into a smile. "That's the part you only get when you're doing it with somebody you love."

Setsuna looks surprised and a bit touched. "Zett..."

"It's true." Zett rubs the back of his neck. "Trust me, though, the parts leading up to that are almost as good. Your shirt should be off now so we can get to it."


End file.
